(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isocyanuric acid adduct of 2-vinyl-4,6-diamino-S-triazine and a process for the synthesis of said adduct. Moreover, the present invention relates to a process for hardening an epoxy resin with this novel adduct as a curing agent.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that isocyanuric acid forms an adduct or intermolecular compound with a certain amine compound. For example, in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,577 to Sawa et al., it is taught that isocyanuric acid forms a stable adduct with a specific imidazole derivative.